


A Hunter and a Metamorph Timeline

by crazyreader12



Series: A Hunter and a Metamorph [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'll be updating this with each chapter, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyreader12/pseuds/crazyreader12
Summary: Timeline for the A Hunter and a Metamorph Series
Series: A Hunter and a Metamorph [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692538
Kudos: 12





	A Hunter and a Metamorph Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this helps to clear things up :)

**Timeline**

**_Part 1- How to (Accidentally) Befriend Teenage Wizards: A Guide by an Undercover Archangel_ **

  * **June 1977**



    * Gabriel meets the Marauders, spends the summer with them, leaves in August



**_Part 2- A Hunter and a Metamorphmagus Walk Into a Dungeon_ **

  * **June 18, 1996**



      * Sirius falls through the Veil, is now stuck as a dog (mentioned mostly)



  * **April 2010**



      * Gabriel ‘dies’ begins coma-nap in Potter Manor



  * **Feb 21 2016**



      * Teddy leaves on mission to investigate hearts getting ripped out on full moon 



  * **Feb 22, 2016**



      * Teddy is captured by the MoL
      * (Full Moon)



  * **Feb 28, 2016**



      * Harry and Ron discover that Teddy is missing



  * **Mar 3, 2016**



      * Harry tells family
      * Jamie talks to Marauders and recruits Portraits



  * **Mar 4, 2016**



      * Chuck and Amara leave
      * Mary is resurrected
      * Sam is captured by MoL
      * Cas is banished to Manitoba
      * Gabe stops dreaming real events



  * **Mar 6, 2016**



      * Dom talks to Luna



  * **Mar 7, 2016**



      * Dean, Mary, and Cas arrive at bunker, discover Sam’s abduction
      * Sam and Sirius arrive at MoL compound
      * Sam, Sirius, and Teddy escape
      * Dom sets up a stakeout.



  * **Mar 8, 2016**



      * (2-3 a.m.) Dom confronts Jamie
      * Dom and Jamie recruit Ghosts and Houselves
      * Sam and Teddy talk
      * Greyback shows up, injures Teddy, is driven off



  * **Mar 10, 2016**



      * Dean, Cas, Mary arrive in Britain
      * Sam, Teddy, and Sirius reach Potter Manor, Sam and Sirius talk



  * **Mar 11, 2016**



      * Dean and Harry’s groups reach MoL compound, meet each other and Ketch, find out about Sirius (late at night-early hrs. Morning on the 12th)
      * Gabriel wakes up, talks to Sirius, Sam and Sirius talk, Gabriel and Sam talk



  * **Mar 12, 2016**



  *     *       * Ron goes to Hogwarts to check in with the kids and talk to Headmistress McGonnagal, then goes to see Narcissa Malfoy
      * Harry, Cas, and Hermione investigate the Veil of Death
      * They regroup and discuss next steps
      * Teddy still feverish, Sam and Sirius decide to make him chicken soup




End file.
